Transmission constructions are known in which the gear train of a wind power station comprises a driven shaft rotated by at least one blade of the wind power station and a planet gear frame connected with the shaft and which revolves along with the driven shaft. Planet gears of the gear train mesh operationally with a ring gear which is fixedly mounted on the outer end of the gear train. The planet gears also mesh operationally with a sun gear which is located in the center of the gear train and which is rotated by the planet gears. The sun gear further rotates an output shaft by means of intermediate gears or directly, the output shaft being connected to an electric generator of the wind power station for generating electricity.
In the prior art constructions such as that discussed above, the teeth on the planet gears are straight which results in several drawbacks. For example, with such constructions, the noise and vibration levels of the planetary gear train reach undesirable levels.